Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a frequency response measurement system and method, and more particularly, to a frequency response measurement system and method which is capable of measuring a frequency response of a dielectric medium including a signal transmitter/receiver and an interface.
In a wireless communication apparatus for wireless communication among a plurality of information terminal devices, a variety of dielectric media including users and various structures may be positioned between the wireless communication apparatuses.
In order to estimate the performance of the wireless communication apparatus, measuring characteristics of the dielectric media is required. Based on the estimated performance, it is possible to design and manufacture a transmitter/receiver which is suitable for the characteristics of the dielectric media. A frequency response indicating an amplitude and phase change for each frequency signal in a specific frequency band may be used for evaluating the characteristics of the dielectric media.
A ground part of a wireless communication apparatus for wireless communication maintains a state in which it is electrically isolated at all times. Therefore, when a frequency response of dielectric media including a signal transmitter/receiver is measured, the isolation state of the ground part should be maintained to more accurately estimate the performance of the signal transmitter/receiver.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a signal transmission process between two wireless communication apparatuses 101 and 201 according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the respective wireless communication apparatuses 101 and 201 include signal transmitters/receivers 102 and 202 and interfaces 103 and 203, respectively. The signal transmitters/receivers 102 and 202 are configured to transmit/receive a signal. The interfaces 103 and 203 are configured to transfer a signal transmitted from the signal transmitter/receiver to a medium for wireless communication or transfer a signal transmitted through the medium to the signal transmitter/receiver.
The interfaces 103 and 203 may differ depending on use conditions. For example, when the interfaces 103 and 203 are not contacted with a medium for wireless communication, an antenna or signal coupler may be used as the interfaces 103 and 203, and when the interfaces 103 and 203 are contacted with the medium, an electrode or the like may be used as the interfaces 103 and 203. Depending on use conditions during signal transmission, a dielectric medium 100 such as a human body or surrounding object may be positioned between the wireless communication apparatuses 101 and 201.
Meanwhile, the respective wireless communication apparatuses 101 and 201 use ground parts 104 and 204 which are electrically isolated from each other, and the isolation state of the ground parts 104 and 204 should be maintained when the frequency response of the dielectric medium 100 including the signal transmitters/receivers 102 and 202 and the interfaces 103 and 203 is measured.
According to the related art, however, a method for effectively measuring the frequency response of the dielectric medium 100 including the signal transmitter/receivers 102 and 202 and the interfaces 103 and 203 in a state in which the ground parts 104 and 204 of the wireless communication apparatus are isolated has not yet been proposed.